moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fourth War
' * * * * ** ** ** Dark Iron Clan}} * * * * * Void Elven Forces}} * * * * |side2=' ' * Nation of Durotar}} * * * * * * * * * * Mag'har Clans}} * |commanders1='Main Alliance leaders' * High King Anduin Wrynn ** Council of Three Hammers ** High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind ** Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage ** High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque ** Prophet Velen ** King Genn Greymane ** Master Aysa Cloudsinger ** High Exarch Turalyon ** Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner ** Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore ** Lord Danath Trollbane |commanders2='Main Horde leaders' * Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner (removed) ** High Overlord Varok Saurfang (defected) † ** High Chieftain Baine Bloodhoof ** Champion Rokhan (defected) ** Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron (defected) ** Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix ** Master Ji Firepaw (defected) ** First Arcanist Thalyssra (defected) ** Chieftain Mayla Highmountain (defected) ** Overlord Geya'rah ** God King Rastakhan † ** Queen Talanji ** Champion Rexxar (defected) }} The Fourth War, also known as the Blood War, is the global war between the Alliance and Horde following the third invasion of the Burning Legion and the Argus Campaign.After the mad titan Sargeras wounded the world, Azeroth's very life essence started bleeding to the surface in the form of an extraordinary material known as Azerite. Both factions recognized its unique properties, but while King Anduin Wrynn sought it to heal and protect, Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner saw it as a weapon and an opportunity to seize. The tensions between the two superpowers rose and led to the War of the Thorns, where the Horde destroyed Teldrassil, one of the Alliance's major capitals. In return, the Alliance launched the Siege of Lordaeron, resulting in the ruination of the Undercity. Both factions now seek the destruction of the other in a war spanning the entire world, and recruit new allies to bolster their depleted ranks. While the Alliance and Horde are the main belligerents in the war, the promise of the Azerite's power has also brought numerous independent powers into the conflict. These include, but are not limited to, the Ashvane Trading Company, the Venture Company, the black dragonflight, and the Old Gods' forces. Following the betrayal of Sylvanas Windrunner to the Horde, the war began to de-escalate. The Fourth War had met an end in the form of an armistice; though a formalized peace between the Alliance and Horde was ultimately blocked by Tyrande Whisperwind, who refused to sign the treaty Major Fronts of the War War in the Eastern Kingdoms A major front of the war, the Blood War conflict in the Eastern Kingdoms takes place mostly within the subcontinent of Lordaeron following the battle for Lordaeron Keep that saw the Undercity and the outskirts of the Ruins of Lordaeron devastated by Forsaken blight. With the Alliance in control of Tirisfal, Gilneas, and the Plaguelands, the Forsaken began fortifying their positions in Silverpine and Hillsbrad from the Alliance’s encroaching armies. Horde forces fleeing from Tirisfal scouted out the ruins of Alterac City, Strahnbrad, and Durnholde Keep to rebuild as new Horde strongholds. Fenris Isle found itself in a constant tug of war between the Forsaken and the Gilneans. The Horde has claimed Shadowfang Keep, where the Royal Apothecary Society began working on a new plague to blight Gilneas with, but the 7th Legion soon had Shadowfang surrounded. Alliance paladins retook Southshore in an attempt to purify the blight, while the Forsaken have enslaved the dwarf spirits at Dun Garok. Notable battles and events * Alliance Intervention in Eastweald * Reunification of Stromgarde * Operation Heterodoxy * Siege of Tirisfal * Battle for Lordaeron * Battle for Stromgarde * Ghosts of the Past Conflict * Siege of Durnholde * Operation Blackrock and Roll * Depths of Vashj'ir War in Kalimdor Another major front, the conflicts in Kalimdor is mostly fought in the northernmost territories, with the Kaldorei lands seeing the majority of the fighting following the burning of Teldrassil by the Horde in 38 L.C. and the official beginning of the war. The Kaldorei resistance waged a guerrilla war against the orcs in Ashenvale and Durotar, with the remnants of their army preparing for an assault on Orgrimmar itself. At Ashenvale, the Horde marches on Astranaar while the night elves’ dryad allies have destroyed the Warsong’s logging equipment. Darkshore became a region-wide battlefield following the burning of Teldrassil, with the Horde controlling the southern and northern parts of the zone and the Alliance controlling the center. Prior to being blighted by the Forsaken, the night elves used Lor'danel as a port to send refugees from Teldrassil to Azureymst Isle, which the Horde planned to launch an assault on from the Zoram’gar Docks. Bael Modan became the site of a battle between the tauren and the dwarves, who are preparing to invade Mulgore. A large Alliance army attacked the Crossroads, and the Steamwheedle Cartel pushed their neutrality to the limit by secretly aiding the Horde against the Alliance. Both factions are sending scouts to the ruins of Theramore, with plans to build a new base there. Notable battles and events * Blood Maul Conflict * Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict * War of the Thorns * Battle for Darkshore War in Kul Tiras and Zandalar Forces of the 7th Legion and the Honorbound were deployed to Kul Tiras and Zandalar, where they each fight to deny the other faction the naval superiority of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras and the Zandalari Empire. In the midst of the Alliance-Horde conflicts, Old God forces and independent rebellious forces arise to take advantage of the chaos. Notable battles and events * Siege of Boralus * Battle for Dazar'alor Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Blood War